Sick Daze
by futureauthor13
Summary: Even when he's sick Perry can't seem to get a day off from fighting evil. But with a nemesis like Doofenshmirtz, being sick isn't that bad. It actually makes for a pretty nice day. PerryxDoof fluff/friendship/frienemies. Oneshot.


**Just a fun Perry and Doof oneshot I felt like writing. I was watching P&F last night and I realized, every main character has gotten sick EXCEPT Perry. And so, this was born! Enjoy!**

There was no point in keeping his eyes closed and pretending the sun wasn't there, it was just too bright. Slowly, the monotreme opened his eyes. Both beds were empty, so his boys were already up.

'Maybe if I get something to eat, I'll feel better,' Perry thought. He jumped off the best, and instantly regretted it. It felt like his stomach did a cartwheel. 'Or maybe just a little water.'

Deciding to take it easy the rest of the morning, Perry slowly walked downstairs and over to his water bowl. He only managed to take a couple drinks before he had to lay down again.

This didn't go unnoticed by his owners. "Hey Mom, I think Perry's sick," Phineas said, "I mean, he hasn't ate any breakfast, and he slept in."

"He certainly looks sick," Candace commented.

Linda took a good look at Perry. "Well, maybe it's just a morning bug. Tell you what, you guys take good care of him this morning, and if he's not feeling any better when I get home, we'll take him to the vet. Alright?"

"Okay," Phineas replied, "Maybe we can build a platypus hospital, or a platypus spa to help Perry relax."

"That's nice boys, but I think he really just needs some rest and to keep hydrated," Linda said, although she couldn't help but smile at how sweet her boys were.

Grabbing a pillow, Phineas and Ferb carried Perry outside and set him underneath the tree, along with his food and water dish. "You just sit and relax, Perry," Phineas told him. He gave him a pat on the head, and then went over to Ferb who was already brainstorming ideas.

Perry sighed. 'I guess I could use a little rest,' he thought. He was feeling a little hot, and he still hadn't managed to eat anything. 'Just a little relaxation.' He slowly closed his eyes and...

*BEEP BEEP BEEP!*

He growled. 'Of course,' he thought as he put on his fedora. Since the tree entrance was the closest, he opened it up and quietly crawled inside. Sliding down the tube, he managed to land on his feet, although he careened a little as he walked to his chair.

"Good morning Agent P," Monogram greeted, "We've gathered a long list of supplies Doof has collected over the past couple days. Let's see here..."

Perry tried to focus on the Major, he really did. But his eyes just couldn't seem to stay open. "and... Agent are you listening to me?"

"Sir, I think he's sick," Carl commented.

"Oh," Monogram said, feeling a little embarrassed for not noticing before. "Well, um, I'm afraid we don't have any extra agents today, Agent P. I really am sorry but hey, Doof's always easy to beat so... go get em' champ!" he cheered, not knowing what else to say.

With a weary salute, Perry hopped off the chair and got into the hovercar, setting it to 'Auto Pilot' (there was no way he was going to try and drive when he could barely stay awake during a mission briefing).

The familiar chime of "Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!" came far too soon for Perry. Never the less, Perry jumped out of the car and took his usual stance.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus! What a pleasant surprise!" Doofenshmirtz greeted, "And by that I mean, not a surprise!" The evil scientist pressed a button and a cage fell on top of him.

"Yeah, I know a cage is kinda plain," Doof said with a shrug, "But hey, the economy's been rough, I can't exactly afford extravagant traps Mr. High Expectations. Besides, I need the money to build my inators, like this one for instance. Behold! The H2O-inator!"

Doof then started rambling on about water and how it had so many uses. Apparently this week's inator sucked up water from all over the Tri State area and stored it in DEI.

As Doof explained his 'genius' plan, Perry started to try and escape. 'I think I still have one more... yes!' He picked a bobby pin out of the inside of his hat. He started to try and pick the lock, but when he looked it almost seemed like there was two or three. And they kept moving...

'No! Quit it!' He shook his head, and when he opened his eyes there was just one lock. 'Come on Perry, just get out of here, find the self destruct button, and then you can go home,' he told himself. Hearing the click of the lock, the metal door swung open and Perry jumped out.

"You escaped already?" Doof said in surprise, "Well, I'm not giving up without a fight!" He grabbed the nearest object, which was a small wrench, and got in a fighting stance. "Have at you!"

Grabbing a nearby hammer, Perry jumped up and swung his tool, knocking the wrench out of Doof's hands. "Hey! I was using that!" They quickly switched to hand-to-hand combat, which unfortunately made it harder for Perry to focus.

He dodged and blocked as much as could, but finally a right hook from the scientist hit it's target and knocked Perry clear across the room.

"Ha ha!" Doof grinned, "Take that, Perry the Platypus!" He laughed a little more, but stopped when he noticed the platypus wasn't getting back up. "P-Perry the Platypus? Hey, are you alright?"

The platypus let out an annoyed chirp and tried to sit up. 'We may be frenimies,' Perry thought, 'but I'm not going to take pity from him just because I'm sick.' Standing up, he got back into position to let Doof know he was ready to continue the fight, but his breathing was a little heavier now.

"Are you out of breath, Perry the Platypus?" Doof asked, "You're never out of breath. Are you sure you're okay?" He started to walk towards Perry, who growled as he got closer. He wasn't sure if it was because he was annoyed or because he was sick.

"Hey, time out Perry the Platypus," Doof said, forming his hands into the letter 'T'. Perry sighed, Doof wasn't going to let this go. The platypus surrendered and let Doof get closer to him.

Lifting the bill of his fedora, Doof pressed his hand against the platypus' damp forehead. "Wow Perry the Platypus!" he said in surprise, "You're burning up! And... are you sweating milk? No offense, but that's kinda weird."

Perry glared at him, but Doof didn't notice. "Come on," he said, grabbing Perry's wrist. He may have been just a $15 doctor, but he was also a father, which meant he knew how to at least take care of someone with a fever.

He picked up the platypus and set him on the couch. "Give me one second, Perry the Platypus." Doofenshmirtz left the room, and then came back with a damp washcloth and a familiar green blanket.

Looking at the platypus, he blinked. "Wait, who are you?" Rolling his eyes, Perry lifted up his discarded fedora. "Oh, right," Doof said with a small laugh, "Um here. Press this against your forehead."

Taking the washcloth, Perry pressed it against his forehead and sighed. 'That feels nice,' he thought, smiling slightly. "And here, I thought you would want a blanket too," Doofenshmirtz said, handing the green blanket to the platypus, "and it is technically yours. By the way, thanks. It made sleeping on the floor much more comfy."

Perry simply gave the scientist a thumbs up and then curled up under the blankets, careful not to lose his washcloth. "Oh, and don't worry about the H2O-inator," Doof called out over his shoulder, "I haven't activated it yet, so I'll just wait until tomorrow."

The platypus smiled, and then slowly closed his eyes.

()()()()()()()

"Sir, it's Muffin Time!"

"Not now Norm," Doof replied, "I'm busy." The robot man looked over his 'father's' shoulders, and saw that he was stirring a pot of chicken noodle soup.

"Is that for Perry the Platypus?"

"What do you think?" Doof snapped.

"How thoughtful!" That made Doof stop stirring. Thoughtful wasn't exactly the word most used to describe an evil mad scientist.

"Just go see if Perry the Platypus is awake!"

"Can do!" With that, Norm smashed through the doorway, and then smashed right back in. "Rise and shine!"

"I'm going to assume that's your weird way of saying he's awake," Doof replied. He lifted the tray and walked into the living room.

Sure enough, Perry was sitting up and looked a little less sick. The now dry washcloth was lying next to his fedora on the floor, but he still had the blanket wrapped around his small body.

"Well you look a lot better. Hey, can platypuses eat chicken noodle soup?" Doof asked.

Perry shrugged, but reached out for the bowl anyway. If he could fight evil on a daily basis, he could survive a little human food. As Perry ate the surprisingly delicious soup, Doof sat down on the other side of the couch and grabbed the remote.

Flipping through the channels, he scowled. "Nothing but talk shows and game shows," Doof complained, "Now I remember why I agreed to be defeated during the day. So many people would rather be defeated at night because it's dark and 'evil-y' but then what are you supposed to do during the day? I'm telling you Perry the Platypus, sometimes I think I'm the only competent one in L.O.V.E. M.U.F.F.I.N." Perry just smirked.

Eventually, they decided the price of Pay Per View was worth it and they agreed on a movie to watch. It was some action movie with a little bit of comedy and romance. For the most part, it kept their attention but about halfway through the film Perry fell asleep again.

Doof glanced over at the platypus. "Poor little guy," he stated, "I hate when I get sick. You get a stuffy nose, your throat hurts, you can barely stay awake, and you can barely move or do anything... like stopping someone from taking over the Tri State area! A Sick-inator!" he started to stand up. "That's it, I'll get started right-!"

He heard a small snore coming from the other side of the couch. Remembering his nemesis, Doof frowned. There would be no chance of Perry getting any sleep if he started building an inator, not with all the hammering and welding and of course the occasional evil laugh.

Doof thought about it for a moment, and then turned around. "Psst, Norm," he said quietly.

"Yes Sir?" he said in his normal loud tone, making Doof glare at him.

"Write this down. 'Sick-inator'. Make sure I don't forget it!" Doof ordered. That idea was too good to lose... but it could wait until tomorrow.

Sitting back down on the couch, he tried to concentrate on the movie but he couldn't help but keep looking over at his nemesis.

Most evil scientists wouldn't even consider putting their inventions on hold just so the good guy could take a nap. They wouldn't offer him lunch or try to help him feel better. And yet, Doof did all of this without a second thought!

'What's wrong with me?' he thought. Evil was the one thing he was semi-good at. But evil doesn't help good. '... then again, good doesn't help evil either."

Perry had helped Doof more times than he could count. He had saved his life, helped him look cool in front of his daughter, helped him out, gave Doof a shoulder to cry on, and even gave him a little encouragement after his old professor completely insulted him.

'I'm still evil,' Doof told himself, 'This isn't being good, this is just repaying a debt. It's not like I'm going soft or anything, no way.'

The platypus let out a small purr and Doof couldn't help but smile. Almost absentmindedly, he reached over and started stroking his soft, teal fur. "Besides," Doof said softly, "He makes for good company."

()()()()()()()()

Perry let out a yawn and slowly sat up. "Well, look who's finally awake." Looking up, he saw the familiar brunette scientist. "Well, you look a lot better," Doof commented, "and you're not sweating anymore. How do you feel?"

"Krkrkrkrkrkrkrkr," Perry replied cheerfully.

"Great!" Doof smiled. He picked up the empty soup bowl and the washcloth. "I guess you won't be needing these anymore. Be right back." With that, he left the room.

Perry stretched a little. 'Well, that was refreshing,' he thought, 'and who would've thought his couch would be so soft?' He really did feel a lot better, and he couldn't believe it was all thanks to his nemesis.

Glancing around the purple and green apartment, his eyes caught the red digital numbers of a clock. 6:47. 'It's that late already!' he thought. Quickly, he jumped off the couch and started folding the blanket. He had to get going, the boys were probably worried sick about him.

"So anyway, Perry the Platypus," Doof started to say as walked into the room, "since you're feeling better maybe we could go someplace for supper. My treat." The scientist looked up, and saw Perry setting the folded blanket on the couch.

Dark blue eyes met brown making for an awkward silence. To break the tension, Perry moved his eyes to the floor as he picked up his fedora.

"I-I see, you have to go," Doof said, trying not to sound disappointed. "I get it. You, you have a busy schedule, being a secret agent after all. Uh, just, forget I said anything Perry the Platypus. I'll see you tomorrow."

Perry frowned. He could read Doof like a book, the man was completely disappointed. This didn't feel right. Perry wanted to make it up to him, after all he did take care of him. But he couldn't just ignore his family either. The platypus thought for a moment, and then smiled.

"Krkrkrkrkrkrkrkr." Doof turned back around.

"What is it, Perry the Platypus?" he asked. His nemesis held up his phone. It was opened to a calender, and he tapped on a date. "Friday?" he taped it again. "What, you mean what am I doing that day?" Perry nodded. "Well, I assume I'm defeating you and then... I'm not really sure what else."

Perry took out his pen, wrote something on the digital screen, and then held it up again. It was still open to Friday, but now there was one word written underneath: Dinner?

"Oh, you want to have dinner that day instead of tonight?" Doof asked. Perry smiled and nodded. "Oh! Well, yeah! That sounds great! Um, thanks!" Perry just simply put on his hat and then tipped it, as if to say, "No problem."

Getting into his hovercar, Perry waved goodbye and then drove off. "Curse you and goodbye, Perry the Platypus!" he heard Doof shout from behind him. He couldn't help but smile.

Landing next to an open window, Perry jumped inside (the hovercar could park itself in his lair) and sat down on the floor just as the Flynn-Fletcher family walked into the living room.

"Oh, there you are Perry," Phineas smiled. While his parents and sister sat down on the couch, he and Ferb sat down next to their platypus and began petting him. "Hey Mom, I think you were right about the 'morning bug' thing. Perry's looking a lot better now."

"Well that's good," Linda smiled.

"Where ever he wandered off today," Ferb said, "It must have been nice."

Perry smiled. 'Yes, yes it was.'

**Eh, not my best work but I still enjoyed writing it. Then again, it is mainly Perry and Doofenshmirtz and I love writing them, so of course I'll have fun, lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the oneshot. Please review, and I'll see you next time!**


End file.
